dorkdiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Nikki (October)
This page is for any Ask Nikki's that occured in the month of October. They will be listed in chronological order and pictures from almost, each entry can be seen on the bottom. 2012 Starting a New Club when You don't know Anyone Submitted October 6 A girl named '''Zoey '''asks what she should do about being nervous regarding an upcoming CCA (co-curricular activities) meeting for the Gardening Club. She doesn't know anyone there and worries that everyone else may be older than her and she is unable to relate to any of them. '' Nikki first compliments her name, as it is the same name as one of her best friends and she told her to say that. She thinks a gardening club idea sounds cool, since they do not have own at WCD. She comments that it makes sense that she would be nervous, as she isn't sure what to expect and she mentions that Zoey COULD ask a friend to join it with her, but it may make it harder for her to meet a new friend. She asks if Zoey could try to start the club on her own and see how it goes, because she doesn't exactly know how it will go. She claims that even if everyone would be older to her, it isn't like they will make a pact not to speak to her because she is younger. Even if not everyone is super-friendly, she is sure some people will be. She also tells her to try to be super-friendly in return, and that she could try to strike up a conversation first. What to do When Your Friend Copies You Made on October 13 'Angie '''writes that as an indivisual, she doesn't like that her friend is copying everything she does. When she tries to make a new friend, her friend takes them away from her, but when she stops trying to befriend them, she will go and ditch them right after. Angie is concerned that she is just using her friends, and when she told her parents they got upset because they think she is perfect. '' Nikki recalls a time when a girl did this in fifth grade to her. She recalls what she did back then to make her stop, and mentions that her name was Taylor. She used to do everything, from wearing the same hairstyle, liking the same subject, and changing it at the drop of a hat whenever Nikki did it. She got pretty upset when Taylor suddenly picked up an interest in art, since it is something she adores above all else. After one day when Taylor declared liking the same singer as she did, Nikki finally told her to stop copying her. But to her surprise, Taylor claimed that she did it because she admired Nikki. It made her feel pretty bad, since she assumed she was being rude. To help her feel better, Nikki brought up many of Taylor's awesome traits and to help her to realize she should stop coying her, such as her curly hair, and how good she was at math. She still copied her a little since then, but Nikki wasn't angry anymore since she realized that Taylor only did it as someone who thought she was cool - although she doesn't know why since she is pretty sure she has always been a big dork. Nikki goes on to say that while her friend may SEEM like she is stealing her friends, she may honestly just want their friendship. She also mentions that this friend may be insecure about herself, and maybe if she can help her with her confidence she may stop copying her so much, if not entirely. But if she keeps going and it still bugs her, she could always tell her the truth, but include that she should be herself because she is awesome like that. What to do when Your Friend is Bossy Wrote October 20 'Kristen' writes of a friend who bosses her around. When she doesn't want to do something she does, she will just say "well tough", and it really annoys her.'' Nikki brings up the time in third grade that she had a really bossy friend. She would ask her for favors all of the time, but never gave anything to Nikki back and would bring up a lame excuse whenever she would ask for something. One time she made Nikki give her the lunch money she brought because she forgot her own, and Nikki realized the best thing to do was to tell her that she wasn't the boss of her. She suggests that Kristen does the same because her friend might think that as long as she doesn't do anything about it, it's okay for her to do whatever she wants. Or she may honestly not even realize how bossy she sounds. Nikki tells Kristen that the very next time she tries to force her to do something, Kristen can just say no. If she keeps bossing her around though, she should tell her that while she wants to be her friend, she doesn't like this attitude from her. She may just apologize for it and be less pushy. But at the same time, she may also become more bossy and try to make her feel bad for speaking up. But if she does this, she tells her that she may just not be a good friend to begin with and if she doesn't take her feelings seriously, she should hang out with other friends for a while. 2013 2014 Gallery Bossy.png|A Bossy Friend Category:Other Pages Category:Ask Nikki